


All the things I love about you

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunk Mickey, M/M, OOC Mickey, mickey is a cuddly drunk, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Ian has been out of town for a few days so Mickey gets wasted. He begins to tell everyone who would listen what he loves about Ian Gallagher. When Ian comes back, they have a moment. Mickey is a very cute, cuddly, and clingy drunk. Vee loves those boys. // NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	All the things I love about you

Mickey Milkovich was _wasted._

Mickey was at the Alibi, it was about noon and he was already trashed out of his mind. The reason? Ian Gallagher, as-fucking-usual. Ian was gone for two days meeting with one of his fucking relatives, Mickey had no idea which one. All Mickey knew was that he had to go to sleep by himself for two days, with no tall, warm ginger to lay on. Anybody with that issue would be in a not-so-good mood if they were in his shoes.

 

Mickey felt pathetic. It’s been two fucking days and he already missed the ginger _so_ much. Mickey just kept downing shot after shot, growing chattier the more drunk he got. He was a blabbering mess by the time Vee cut him off, she was enjoying the show a little too much.

 

“And, and this fucking asshole just leaves! For two whole days!” Mickey was chattering away, for everyone to hear. “I miss him! I want to hug him.” Mickey Milkovich was fucking _pouting_ in the middle of a bar full of people, telling anybody who would listen about his redheaded boyfriend.

 

"Let me tell you,” Mickey slurs. “That asshole gives the _best_ fucking hugs. I swear! He’s taller than me so I just wrap my arms around his waist. He puts his arms around my back and damn! I feel so fucking safe! It’s like-like he just makes me so comfortable! He’s always so warm and I looove when he hugs me, I just can’t explain it well enough. I just put my face in his neck and man, does he smell good. I could just stay there all day surrounded by his warmth and his amazing scent!” Mickey suddenly stopped talking, his lower lip fucking _quivering._ Vee was going to piss herself if Mickey Milkovich started crying over a fucking hug in her bar.

 

“I miss him!” Mickey whispered loudly to Vee, his eyes actually fucking welling up with tears. At that exact moment, in walks Ian fucking Gallagher in all his glory. Ian grinned and hugged his boyfriend from behind. “Huh? IAN! You’re back! Guys, look, my baby came back!” Mickey turned around very quickly, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist before Ian even had the chance to laugh at his ridiculous boyfriend.

 

“I missed you too, Mickey. Why the fuck are you crying?” Ian asked, feeling the tears wet his shirt. Ian frowned. Looking down at the top of Mickey’s head when he felt him trembling. Mickey looked up with a tearstained face and started laughing, blubbering on about missing Ian and being pathetic or some shit. Ian just smiled and hugged Mickey closer to his chest.

 

“Here! You sit here!” Mickey stated, pushing Ian down onto a nearby chair. Ian just went along with it, not wanting to piss off his apparently very-moody-when-drunk boyfriend. Mickey got up from his place at the bar and plopped himself into Ian’s lap, sighing gently when Ian wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Mickey felt the feather light kisses on his neck and he instantly felt so much better.

 

Vee just smiled from her place behind the bar, very aware of how much the two loved each other.

 

“Vee!” Mickey called. At Vee’s nod, he continued. “I love Ian! I think one day we’re gonna be married. I think about it all the time. I wanna wake up to him every single day. Sometimes I ask myself if I should sacrifice my favorite sleeping position just so he can be more comfortable. Because I sleep between his legs, not like that, and I just lay on his chest. You’d think it would be uncomfortable but really it’s the most comfortable position I’ve ever slept in! I can hear his heartbeat and his breathing, it’s so nice to fall asleep to that, you know? It’s soothing. What were we talking about again?” Mickey just babbles his love for Ian like he wasn’t there and It warmed the hearts of everybody in the room.

 

“Speaking of Ian, where is that ginger idiot? Oh yeah!” Mickey looks down and gasps. “Hey! I know that arm! That’s Ian’s arm! Hi, Ian! You look so cute today, even if I’m not looking, you always look drop dead gorgeous. I love you!” Mickey smiles widely down to his love. Ian just has tears in his eyes, he loves Mickey more than anything in this whole world. “Everybody! This is my boyfriend! He’s all mine! Aren’t I so lucky? I think I am. Don’t you, Vee?”

 

“Of course, Mickey! You got yourself a strong loving man there!” Vee smiles at Mickey, pleased to see the couple she adored the most. She was also glad Mickey would stop his pity party in her bar that has been happening for the past two days, but she kept that part to herself.

 

Mickey beams back. “Uh-huh. He’s so strong. My Ian can give me piggy-back rides and sometimes when we fuck he has to hold me up but it’s because I like it that way-“

 

Ian cuts Mickey off quickly, not wanting the whole bar to hear about their sex life. “I think you’re strong too, Mick. Remember that time you gave _me_ a piggy-back ride?” Mickey smiles sweetly at Ian and begins to ramble on _again,_ something everybody would not miss once Mickey was sober again.

 

“Well, yeah, but it’s more fun when you carry me. I can only carry you for so long. You’re so much bigger than me and I can only carry you for so long but you carry me _so_ far. Because you’re so strong. My strong baby. I love that about you. Actually I love everything about you. I love your fiery hair and I love your eyes, they remind me of emeralds. I looove your arms and your smile, it makes me feel all warm inside when I see you smile at me. I told myself I was never going to tell you that but fuck that, I only live once. I love the rest of your body, too. You’re so sexy.” Mickey was cut off by the door of the Alibi this time, and in comes Lip Gallagher.

 

“Alright, Milkovich. Not that I don’t adore listening to how hot you find my brother, I’m gonna have to ask you to shut the fuck up.” Lip stated, rudely. Mickey closed his mouth and stared at the eldest Gallagher brother from his position on Ian’s lap.

 

“You know what, _Philip_? You piss me off, so much. If you hate Ian and I’s sex life so much, maybe you should go home and wash your fucking sheets.” Mickey smirked as Lip’s own smirk fell. In its wake was a horrified expression, angrily looking at his younger brother.

 

“In my fucking bed? Really?” Lip asked his brother incredulously. “I have to go set fire to my room, have fun dry humping each other in the middle of the fucking bar.” Lip stormed out then, and Vee, Mickey, and Ian all burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

 

Mickey recovered first, turning so he could kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, over and over. “I love your freckles so much. I don’t really know why, there’s just something so _Ian_ about them and I love all things Ian.” Mickey laughed then, loving the look of pure love and gratitude gracing Ian’s face. “Don’t look so shocked, I tell you like, every five seconds how much I love you! Don’t leave again, I secretly haven’t slept a wink since you left. I can’t! Our bed’s too big without my Ian shaped comforter. Let’s go sleep, okay?”

 

Ian nodded. “Sure, Mick. We can go nap if you want. I get that you’re tired, I had a hard time sleeping as well without the weight on my chest I’ve come accustomed to.” Mickey seemed to light up at the news, like Ian loving to sleep with him was any news to anybody in the bar. No way, it was no secret that these boys were deeply in love with each other. Ian just hugged Mickey closer, inhaling deeply before letting go and forcing Mickey to stand up. Mickey whined in protest for all of five seconds before he wrapped his arm around Ian’s waist and Ian’s went over his shoulder.

 

“You know, when we wake up and sober up, I have a super special surprise for you! I’m so excited to show you, you’re gonna love it!” Mickey beamed, turning to face his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. He planted a deep kiss on his lips, slow and gentle until Vee cleared her throat from behind the bar. Mickey laughed. “This reminds me of our cuddle Sundays, but in public!”

 

Vee snorted. “You have cuddle Sundays?” Mickey was surely going to kill something since he knew Vee would never let them live it down now. Ian didn’t care, and he knew that Mickey really didn’t either. Ian just led his boyfriend over to the exit. Vee saw that once they got outside, Mickey hopped on Ian’s back and Ian began to run towards their apartment. Vee just hoped the ring Mickey had in his pocket didn’t get lost or discovered before Mickey proposed.

 

Vee smiled to herself, man she loved those boys together.


End file.
